


Three's a Crowd

by larrystylinsobbing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically I accidentally made the triplets' dynamic adorable, High School, Incest, M/M, Nerd Harry, Punk Harry, Styles Triplets, Styles Twins - Freeform, Twincest, marcel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinsobbing/pseuds/larrystylinsobbing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry, Edward, and Marcel are triplets, and Marcel has a crush on the football captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

Edward and Harry were easily the most popular kids in school. It had been easy enough to climb to the top of the high school food chain, since both were attractive and genetically identical. Both were extremely social, outgoing, and confident. And although they were quite similar in their personality traits, they were completely different in their tastes.

While Edward sat in his dark room painting his nails black and listening to the sounds of Bring Me the Horizon blasting through the speakers of his Beats headphones, Harry sat cross legged on his bed writing poems and singing along to the gentle sounds of The Paper Kites playing softly through his iHome speakers. Harry drank Starbucks and wore oversized sweaters. Edward scared small children and wore jeans two sizes too small. Harry preferred to go by Haz. Edward scowled anytime anyone called him Ed. Harry had bright green eyes. Edward wore too much eyeliner. Harry had a tattoo of a butterfly. Edward’s entire body was covered with offensive tattoos. Somehow throughout it all, though, they were best friends, or maybe more.

The entirety of their school worshiped them. Neither boy was on any team or did any extracurricular activity; they just radiated a cool energy that pulled their peers in immediately.

Both of them had a noticeable female following. Edward teased cute grungy girls like Perrie Edwards and left the rest of his fans to turn their attention to his brother. Harry was gay, but he didn’t see a need to come out, while Edward was what he called ‘Harrysexual’. And although Edward played the girls along, he only had eyes for his brother.

The braver girls, who actually dared to speak to them, seemed fascinated by their identicalness. They seemed to have a never ending supply of questions about how it felt to have someone who looks just like you. The most asked question was, ‘What’s it like to have a twin?’ Both boys would sigh and reply with the same answer, which was that they were not twins, but triplets.

Marcel Styles was the best kept secret of the school. It’s not like Harry and Edward tried to exclude him from their impressive social circle, it’s just that Marcel didn’t really fit in with them, so he didn’t waste his time trying. He didn’t have any friends besides his brothers, who didn’t really acknowledge him at school, but it was okay with him, since he figured grades were more important that a social life.

Sometimes it was hard for Marcel though, especially when his brothers would leave to go out to parties. It was even worse when he walked in them snogging and was reminded that he would forever be a third wheel. Despite all of this, Edward and Harry were extremely protective of their brother.

Marcel was innocent and sheltered in the way that he hadn’t gone out and experienced life outside of his textbooks. Hell, he hadn’t even had his first kiss yet. And although he didn’t speak up much in class or do much to call attention to himself, Marcel did sometimes get bullied.

The ridicule was never too harsh or direct, but it always hit where it hurt. If people ever found out he was triplets with Edward and Harry their surprise was always evident. A few times he had heard students whisper, “He’s identical to Harry and Edward?!”

Marcel’s biggest insecurities were the inadequacies he felt compared to his identical brothers. He was even jealous that they had such a perfect relationship. It hurt even more because neither boy had even considered him an option, but immediately turned to each other, since he wasn’t good enough for either of them.

That was part of the reason Harry and Edward felt so protective of their brother. He was fragile and easily overwhelmed, which was part of the reason that Marcel stayed in so often. In a nutshell, Marcel was everything Harry and Edward weren’t, so he couldn’t really stick up for himself.

So when Edward found out about Marcel’s little crush, he was ready to knock out a few teeth if necessary. Marcel hadn’t told Edward about it, but while he had been looking through his brother’s physics notes, without his permission, he found the name ‘Louis’ scribbled messily. It had even been circled by cliché hearts. Marcel had it bad.

So during dinner, while Harry slurped spaghetti noisily, oblivious to his mother’s dirty looks, and Marcel neatly cut his noodles with his fork, Edward decided to address the matter.

“So Marcy, who’s Louis?” Edward asked coyly.

Marcel coughed awkwardly, as his face turned bright red. Harry and Anne watched curiously, since neither was sure what exactly was going on.

“How do you know about Louis?” Marcel asked, avoiding the question.

Edward smirked, “Saw it written all over your physics notes. Looks like my baby brother’s got a boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Marcel protested, “And you’re only ten minutes older. It doesn’t count.”

“Does too. And you would like him to be your boyfriend wouldn’t you?”

Marcel looked down at his lap and didn’t answer. The last thing he needed was to have the most popular boy in school know about his crush.

Louis was captain of the football team, and well known because of it. He was also well liked because he didn’t live up to the stereotype of the douche bag captain. He was a pretty okay guy. Marcel and Louis had physics together, as well as English, and ever since the first day of school when Louis barged in ten minutes late, Marcel had been smitten. Of course he had yet to speak to the boy, but that was beside the point.

“Wait, are you talking about Louis Tomlinson?” Harry asked, wiping his mouth on his unbuttoned flannel.

Marcel sighed, “Yeah I fancy Louis Tomlinson. Go on and have a laugh about it.”

“I’m not gonna laugh at you,” Edward reassured, “I’m just wondering why you didn’t tell us before. We could totally hook you up.”

“I don’t want you guys to ‘hook me up’. I’m perfectly fine with watching him from afar.”

Edward and Harry both gave him a look as if to say ‘really?’ and Marcel knew he had no say in this. Two of the most popular boys in school were going to try and set him up with his crush.

“I just don’t want you two to embarrass me. I know that if I agree to this, then I’m going to regret it.”

“You’re not gonna regret it at all. Harry, don’t we have a class with him?” Edward asked.

“Algebra II.”

“Yeah, and Louis’ not doing too hot with rational equations, so we can offer to tutor him. And I’m absolute rubbish at maths and Edward’s not much better, so we can just ask you to help us and then you’ll fall in love and carry Louis into the sunset.” Edward said.

For the first time, Anne spoke up, “That’s not that bad of a plan actually. Marcel, you have to admit that it has the perfect amount of subtlety. Besides that, it gives your brothers a perfect chance to see if he’s a good guy.”

Marcel groaned and considered face-planting into his spaghetti bowl and never coming back out. Three against one seemed awfully unfair.

“I guess I don’t really have a choice.” Marcel sighed.

Edward and Harry high-fived victoriously and let their hands linger a little bit too long, before starting to eat again. Anne smiled warmly, because seeing all three of her sons interact was a bit rare these days. Marcel wished he could die.

Later that night, after Harry had checked to make sure that Marcel had fallen asleep, even though it was only nine o’clock, he made his way to Edward’s room to find him strumming aimlessly at his guitar. Harry’s dick twitched helplessly in his pants, because there was something so incredibly hot about boys and instruments, but he did nothing about it. They had to discuss their baby brother’s love life.

“Eddie, darling, we’ve got important things to talk about.” Harry said mockingly, as he shut his brother’s door.

“If you keep calling me that I’ll never suck your dick again.” Edward frowned, but put his guitar back on his stand and got comfortable on his bed.

Harry plopped down on the bed and leaned against the headboard and ignored Edward’s empty threat, “We’ve got to get this Louis kid to like Marcy.”

“Is he even gay?”

“Fuck if I know,” Harry sighed, “We’ve gotta figure it out. Maybe I could make a move on him and see what he does. If he turns me down then he’s definitely straight. Cause let’s be real, I’m fucking hot. I’d do me.” Harry winked at Edward.

“Stop it you dork,” Edward said through his giggles. He stretched out his long body beside Harry and rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, careful not to put too much pressure on any of his piercings, “But seriously we need to figure this out and fast. If he’s straight then poor Marcy is gonna be heartbroken.”

Harry frowned, “He’s gotta be gay. His trousers are too tight for any straight dude. Besides, Marcel’s fucking adorable. This is gonna be easy. All we gotta do is get Marcel to walk in with his sexy little nerd get-up and Louis will be cumming in his trousers. Come to think of it, Marcel’s pretty hot. Why haven’t we ever asked him to join us?”

“I’m not sharing you with anyone.” Edward said fiercely, as he rolled on top of Harry.

They kissed long and hard until both were panting and their jeans were much too tight. Soon enough, their previous conversation dissolved into heated touches and stifled moans.

-x-

Getting Louis to agree to study with them was almost too easy. He was eager and willing to hang out with the popular boys and even agreed to come over that evening.

Harry found Marcel in the hallways that day and warned him that Louis was coming over. He knew that if Louis came without a proper warning, then Marcel would probably have an asthma attack, which is definitely not the way to a boy’s heart.

Marcel was properly terrified at the news. He took a calming huff from his inhaler and headed off to French class, where he at least had a confusing amount of verb conjugations to distract him from thinking of the cutest boy in the world.

Throughout the day, try as he might, Marcel couldn’t stop thinking about Louis. He was coming to his house for fuck’s sake, and he wasn’t sure if the boy even knew his name. That of course only led him to think about all the ways he could embarrass himself. So by the time the final bell rang, Marcel was properly panicked.

When Marcel got home, he was relieved to find that his brothers weren’t home yet. They often didn’t come home until right before dinner, but he knew to expect them earlier, since it was evident that they were excited about their plan.

Marcel took the free time he had to try and make himself look nice. He walked into the bathroom he shared with Edward and Harry and cringed at the filth. Used condoms littered the floor and the dried cum on the wall left little to the imagination. Besides that, empty shampoo bottles and dirty towels were thrown haphazardly around the small room. Marcel didn’t want to even begin to imagine what had happened in the bathroom after he left for school early that morning. Deciding to play it safe, he took his hair gel out of the medicine cabinet and decided to use the mirror in his tidy room, and noted to himself to tell his brothers to clean their mess.

As Marcel stared at his reflection in his mirror and slicked back his hair, he couldn’t help but be disappointed. Edward and Harry were both effortlessly beautiful, but it seemed no matter how hard he tried, he would never be adequate. It seemed completely unfair considering they were supposed to be identical.

Marcel was now having second thoughts about his brothers’ plan. He had already felt unsure before, but now he was on the verge of a panic attack.

The door downstairs opened, signaling the arrival of his brothers and Louis. Marcel squeaked fearfully and climbed under his covers to hide. If they were still going according to the original plan, then it would be a few minutes before Harry requested for Marcel to help them study.

Marcel listened carefully, as they attempted to study noisily in Harry’s room. Harry had been honest in saying that none of them were skilled in Algebra II. All of them seemed completely lost. Marcel tried not to feel smug, since he had aced that class back in freshmen year.

Edward sighed loudly in the other room and announced casually, “I think we should see if Marcel will help us.”

“Marcel’s your brother?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, we’re triplets, mate.” Harry replied as Edward left the room.

Marcel burrowed himself even deeper under the covers. He knew Edward would make him face Louis no matter what, but he liked to pretend that maybe he could hide at least for a little while.

Edward’s soft footsteps interrupted his inner monologue. The mattress shifted, as Edward lay down beside his brother. Marcel’s back was facing him, so he rubbed soothing circles over his shoulders.

“C’mon Marcy, it’s time to get your dream boy.”Edward said softly, so Louis wouldn’t hear him in the other room.

“I can’t do it,” Marcel whispered as he turned to face his brother, “I don’t know what I’d do if he doesn’t like me.”

“He’s gonna fall head over heels for you,” Edward chuckled. He was almost nose to nose with Marcel and his breath tickled against Marcel’s lips, “If he doesn’t like you then he’s a dumbfuck and you can always have a threesome with me and Harry.”

“Gross no,” Marcel giggled, “No offense but you two aren’t really my type.”

“Good because I’m not very good at sharing.” Edward placed a sloppy kiss on his brother’s cheek and rolled off the bed, “Let’s go get us some dick.”

Marcel ruefully mimicked his brother, “Don’t say it like that. You make it seem like I’m gonna go in there and seduce him.”

Edward laughed, placing a hard slap on his brother’s bum and ushering him out of the room and into Harry’s. Louis and Harry seemed to have been getting along swimmingly. Louis sat on the floor leaning against the bed with notes strewn out around him, and Harry lay on his stomach on the bed.

“Hey Marcy,” Harry waved enthusiastically, “This is Louis and he just told me he likes boys.”

“Well you don’t have to go and shout it to everyone you see,” Louis said in exasperation, “Besides, we already know each other.”

Marcel swallowed nervously, “Yeah we have two classes together, but I didn’t know you were gay.”

“That won’t be a problem right?” Louis raised his eyebrows.

Marcel blushed, “No of course not. I mean Harry’s gay – and Edward is too I think. Oh and I am too and – well we’re just all really gay.”

Louis laughed at Marcel’s inability to speak normally and Harry stifled his giggles by biting onto Edward’s shoulder. If Marcel could’ve, he would’ve facepalmed.

“Good to know we all like cock in here.” Louis said good naturedly, “But I really could use help in Algebra. There’s a test this Friday and if I do shit on it, then I have to sit out of football next semester.”

“Yeah, alright.” Marcel sat on the floor next to Louis, but far enough away to seem platonic.

Louis scooted closer towards Marcel, until their legs brushed against each other and his heart began to race. Marcel busied himself by looking over at Louis’ homework to see what all he knew. It wasn’t much.

“Honestly, I haven’t got a clue about what I’m supposed to do.” Louis admitted.

“Lucky for you, I was amazing at rational fractions,” Marcel said. The sight of familiar numbers easing his nerves, “Every problem like this is done exactly the same. Once you figure out how to do one of them, the rest should be a piece of cake.”

Marcel began writing the steps to solving the equation. Harry and Edward lay on their stomachs on the bed behind them, tangling their feet together and giggling because so far their plan was working perfectly. Louis seemed to be concentrating whole heartedly on what Marcel was saying. His blue eyes never strayed from the homework page.

Harry turned on a song by Avalanche City on his phone, ignoring Edward’s groan, and began to work. He and Edward were both able to manage without Marcel’s help, so they let their younger brother tutor Louis, and hoped the boy was turned on by intelligence.

Marcel seemed to be doing okay. Louis was a wonderful student and he was a skilled teacher. He was in his element while he did math problems, so his nerves had died down a little. Neither boy even noticed that Harry and Edward were snogging languidly behind them.

“I think I’ve got it.” Louis said cheerfully as he scribbled on the paper. His tongue poked out of the side of his mouth.

“Yeah, you got it right,” Marcel said enthusiastically, “Is there anything else you need help with?”

“Nah, my brains basically turned to mush from all this math anyway. We can just hang out. I mean, if you want that is.”

Marcel nodded frantically, then cursed himself for seeming desperate. Edward and Harry had finally detached from each other, but were still looking at each other like two lovestruck fools. It was sickeningly cute.

“Do you guys want to do anything in particular?” Louis asked all three of them.

“Me and Harry were actually gonna go shopping,” Edward said quickly, “But I’m sure you and Marcel will get on just fine without us.”

Edward pulled Harry up by the hand and intertwined their fingers, as they rushed out of the room.

In the hallway Harry could be heard complaining, “Edward, you already have every fucking band shirt at Hot Topic, do you really need more?”

Marcel suddenly felt self-conscious. He shuffled around nervously, suddenly noticing that they were still in Harry’s room. Now that they weren’t studying, Marcel didn’t know what to talk about.

“Have you got anything to drink? I’m parched.” Louis asked, oblivious to the tension.

“Yeah, of course. The fridge is always stocked with soda. Harry and Edward couldn’t go a day without the stuff.” Marcel hoped he wasn’t rambling.

“Cool.” Louis smiled sweetly and let Marcel lead him to the kitchen.

Marcel opened the fridge, picking out Coke for Louis and water for himself. Louis had already made himself at home at the dining room table and Marcel handed him his soda and sat across from him.

“I can’t believe we’ve never talked before.” Louis said as he opened his soda.

“Yeah, I mean honestly I’m a bit shy. I don’t really go out of my way to make friends.”

“Just a bit weird since your brothers are just so popular and whatnot.”

Marcel nodded sadly and tried not to let the casual remark upset him.

Louis continued, “It’s seems to me that you’re cooler than them. Like honestly, they seem to have some weird sexual tension going on between them. Oh god, don’t tell them I said that.”

Marcel laughed and even snorted, “How are you the only one that’s noticed?”

“Well it’s so incredibly obvious that Harry’s gay. Those girls that throw themselves at him are delusional,” Louis rolled his eyes, “Edward too. I think he enjoys stringing those poor birds along. They’re not my type though. Not brainy enough.”

Marcel coughed violently and almost spit up his water. Louis looked at him a little worriedly, completely unaware of the fact that all of Marcel’s dreams were coming true.

“You alright mate?” He asked.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Marcel assured, “Just went down the wrong way. What were you – what were you saying?”

“I like smart boys?”

“Yeah, I guess I didn’t really know you had a type.” Marcel said awkwardly.

“What about you then,” Louis asked, “What’s your dream boy like?”

“I don’t really have a type. I mean, I’ve never even had a boyfriend before.”

“Aww that’s so sweet,” Louis’ eyes softened, “I’m sure one day Prince Charming will take you away on his horse and ride off into the sunset.”

Marcel chuckled and tried his hardest not to visualize Louis picking him up with his strong, muscular arms and taking him away to a huge castle where they fall in love and Louis bends him over and – nope now’s not really the time. Visualizing Louis pounding into his ass was definitely not a good thing to while he was sitting right across from him.

Marcel cleared his throat, “Do you want to play FIFA? I’ve never actually played it, but Edward and Harry really like it.”

“Sure!” Louis agreed. He hopped up from the table and waited for Marcel to guide him to the correct room.

“It’s in Edward’s room, so I apologize in advance for anything you may see in there.” Marcel warned as they ascended the stairs.

The room was dark as usual, and the floor was littered with a combination of Harry and Edward’s clothing. Marcel turned on the fan and dodged a pair of boxer briefs that fell from one of the blades. Louis laughed and watched as Marcel fumbled around with the Xbox.

“I’m going to completely honest,” Marcel sighed, “I’ve never used this thing and I have no idea how to work it.”

Louis snickered and stepped over the mess piles on the floor to inspect the gaming system, “Let me do it, you donut. Can’t believe you’ve never even used an Xbox before.”

Louis successfully navigated his way to the game and handed Marcel a control. The taller boy stared down at the controls and tried to comprehend what the buttons could possibly mean. Louis was at ease, picking out their game settings and team.

“Ready to get your arse beat?” Louis said cheekily.

“I’m pretty much used to it by now.” Marcel sighed and plopped down onto Edward’s bed rolling onto his stomach.

Louis settled down a little too close to Marcel, not that the boy minded. The game was too fast paced and confusing, but Marcel still tried his best to impress the football captain in any way possible.

They played like that for a while, Marcel failing pathetically and Louis doing his best to show him the correct way to play. In the end, Louis won seventeen to zero and giggled at the score. He was just too darn cute.

Later that evening, Harry and Edward returned. Edward had a scowl set on his face, and Harry seemed to be trying to convince him of something.

“C’mon, Edward, I just wanna see how it would look on you!” He begged.

“Put it on yourself then. That’s exactly how it’ll look on me.” Edward retorted.

“It’s completely different and you know it!”

“What’d going on?” Louis asked.

Marcel winced. He knew not to get in between Harry and Edward while they argued.

“I bought Edward an outfit that I know will look brilliant on him from Urban, and he won’t even try it on!” Harry huffed.

“It’s stupid and ugly and the whole hipster thing is overrated.” Edward quipped.

“Oh, so I guess that means you think all the stuff I wear is stupid and ugly too?” Harry asked accusingly.

“Harry that’s not what I meant,” Edward sighed, “Everything you wear is lovely and wonderful and looks great on you. But it’s not my style. I don’t like you trying to change me.”

“Edward, you know I’d never try and change you,” Harry said sweetly, “I think you’re perfect just the way you are.”

Edward and Harry hugged fiercely and exchanged breathless ‘I love you’s’. Louis looked at Marcel as if to ask ‘what the hell just happened’, but Marcel merely shrugged.

Marcel knew by now that if Edward and Harry just settled an argument, then there was sure to be make-up sex. Not wanting Louis to be traumatized, he decided it was about time for the boy to go home.

“My Mom will be home soon for dinner so…” Marcel said, hoping he didn’t sound rude.

“Oh alright,” Louis said brightly, “I’ll go get my homework from Harry’s room.”

Louis disappeared up the stairs, giving Edward and Harry time to scamper off the kitchen for a quick snog. Marcel sighed, suddenly feeling much too alone. The pounding of Louis’ feet racing down the stairs brought Marcel out of his thoughts.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow in class?” Louis said almost sounding hopeful.

“Yeah of course.”

“Cool.” Louis pulled Marcel in for a long bromantic hug, before dashing out the door.

Marcel let out a long sigh, slumping against the nearest wall and sliding down to sit on the floor. He took his trusty inhaler out of his pocket and sucked in a deep breath. He could hear Harry and Edward mumbling sweet nothings in the kitchen and wondering fleetingly how their mother had never caught them in the act.

-x-

The next day at school, Louis said hi to Marcel, and Marcel ran into a wall.

-x-

“So have you guys fucked yet?” Edward asked, as he rolled a blunt for himself.

It was Saturday night, and while their mom had decided to go out, the triplets had decided to stay in. Marcel was pleasantly surprised to find that his brothers actually wanted to spend time with him. And so the three boys were sprawled out on Edward’s bed, a messy pile of mile-long-legs.

“I don’t even know if we’re friends.” Marcel sighed.

“He thinks you’re cute.” Harry said surely.

Edward took a long drag from the joint and Marcel crinkled his nose is disgust.

“No he doesn’t.” Marcel sighed, trying to ignore the rancid smell of marijuana, “He probably thinks you two are cute and feels bad for me.”

Edward handed the joint to Harry, “We’re identical, doofus. He thinks we’re all cute because we’re the most attractive boys in the world.”

Marcel snorted, “Maybe you two are.”

“Marcel, you’re stunning okay?” Harry said hotly, “I would fuck you if Edward would let me.”

Edward smacked Harry playfully, making the duo dissolve into flirtatious giggles. Marcel wanted to vomit.

“But seriously,” Edward said, “I think you should try and be a bit more flirty. He’s gonna think you’re trying to friendzone him.”

“I don’t even know how to flirt. I can’t do anything right.” Marcel said dramatically.

“Go up to him when his back is turned and get two handfuls of his arse. That’s what works for me.” Harry said knowingly.

Edward laughed joyfully and Harry took a smug drag from the joint. Marcel thought they were both a little insane.

“I think I’ll just let you two get to it. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Marcel stood from the bed.

“Wait!” Harry called, “I have his number. You could text him and tell him you want to lick his arsehole!”

Marcel blushed scarlet, “Shut up, Harry! Now any time I see him, that’s all I’ll think about!”

“Do you want the number or not?” Harry smirked.

“Fine.”

-x-

By the time Monday rolled around, Marcel still hadn’t texted Louis. It’s not that he didn’t want to, because he really really did. He just knew he would make a complete fool of himself and probably scare the boy off.

In English, Louis got to class late, leaving him to sit in the only empty seat – right besides Marcel. The football captain smiled brilliantly, as if there was nothing that pleased him more than sitting next to the biggest loser is school. Marcel’s glasses slipped down his nose and he hastily pushed them back up.

“Have you got a pencil?” Louis whispered, as the teacher droned on about the correct format of an expository essay.

“Course.” Marcel handed him one of his many extra pencils he carried around.

Less than a minute later, Louis quickly placed a folded piece of paper on Marcel’s desk. Marcel opened it curiously.

We should hang out after school today. I have football practice, but you can watch in the stands if you want?

Marcel bit his lip to stop from squealing. Louis was offering to let him sit in the stands and watch him work out and run around in football shorts. Just the mental image was making him drool.

Sure! Sitting in the stands doesn’t sound too bad. What were you thinking we do after?

Marcel passed the note to Louis and watched his lovely eyes scan over the page. For once, Marcel wasn’t paying attention in class. Louis scribbled messily on the page and handed it to Marcel.

There’s a cute little park not too far from my house. It has a stand with the most amazing nachos you’ll ever eat.

Marcel read over the words. It sounded a lot like a date, but he wouldn’t look into it quite yet.

Sounds like a plan. Can’t wait!

-x-

Practice had just begun and Marcel was up in the stands doing homework. No one really seemed to notice his presence, except Louis who had waved casually from the field at his arrival.

Unfortunately, Marcel didn’t have very much homework that day, and had left his textbook at home, so he had nothing else to do than watch Louis on the pitch. He wasn’t sure if he was pleased or frustrated that Louis’ football shorts were even shorter than he had imagined.

Since Louis was captain, he was continually barking out orders and words of encouragement. Something about his dominance on the field was taking Marcel’s mind places it shouldn’t be going, and he hastily put his hand in his lap, even though none of the boys on the field would be able to see his semi.

Practice ended shortly and Louis waved Marcel down to meet him at the bottom of the stands. Marcel got up shakily and concentrated solely on not falling down the metal stairs. The last thing he needed was to further damage his broken glasses.

When Marcel caught up to Louis, he couldn’t help but notice that Louis smelt of sweat and a hint of the cologne he had sprayed earlier that day. The combination was musky and manly and set Marcel’s hormones into overdrive.

“I’ve got to take a quick shower, then we can go.” Louis said.

“Yeah, cool.” Marcel breathed.

Louis ran off to catch up with the rest of the team in the locker room. Marcel wasn’t quite sure where he was supposed to go to wait, so he remained where he was standing and tried to get his breathing under control. He took two steady puffs from his inhaler and counted to ten.

The sky was a perfect shade of blue, almost like Louis’ eyes, and Marcel let his attention focus towards the heavens. He wasn’t sure exactly how long Louis would take, and didn’t really want to think about the fact that Louis was naked at the moment.

Soon enough, Louis emerged from the back door of the locker room, hair damp and smile bright. Marcel followed him out to the parking lot, where they walked to what he assumed was Louis’ car. It was a navy blue mini cooper, and something about it was very fitting.

“You ready?” Louis asked almost teasingly as they hopped into the car.

“Course I am.” Marcel hoped he sounded at least a little cool.

When they got to the park, Marcel was happy to see that it was nearly empty. The only other inhabitants were two twelve year olds, who seemed to be on their first date. Marcel hoped that this was his first date also.

“So how bout those nachos?” Louis asked as he guided them towards the small stand.

“Sounds good.” Marcel smiled.

Louis led Marcel to his favorite bench and instructed for him to sit.

“I’ll get it and be right back.” Louis said quickly, before dashing towards the stand.

Marcel watched with adoration, as Louis ordered and paid for their food. With Louis paying, it felt an awful lot like a date. But Marcel knew that if he got his hopes up, disappointment was sure to follow as always. So he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and willed his dopey smile to slip off his face.

“Get ready to eat the greatest nachos in the entire world.” Louis said dramatically as he sat down quite close to Marcel.

The curly haired boy noticed that Louis had only gotten one order of nachos, meaning they’d have to share. A million butterflies fluttered frantically in Marcel’s stomach. This was beginning to seem more and more like a date.

Marcel took a big bite from a nacho and was instantly in heaven. Louis hadn’t exaggerated. He groaned appreciatively at the taste and took another bite.

“Good huh?” Louis chuckled.

“Good God, this is amazing, Lou.”

“You’ve got a bit of cheese on your cheek.” Louis chuckled.

Marcel went to wipe it off embarrassingly, but was stopped by Louis licking a long stripe across his cheek. The younger boy froze, feeling his face heat up with blush.

“Got it.” Louis said casually.

Marcel coughed into his fist and wished he could take a puff from his inhaler without looking like a total doofus. His heart rate had skyrocketed from a silly lick on the face. He could only imagine what would happen if the older boy kissed him.

“Do you want to walk around a bit?” Louis asked, after they had finished eating.

Marcel nodded, not wanting to disagree.

They walked side by side, arms swinging lazily. The park itself was rather large. The trail they walked along was lined with an assortment of blooming flowers, and Marcel thought it was rather romantic.

“I’m completely lost on the new physics project,” Louis sighed, “Would you mind coming over tomorrow and helping me out?”

“Mrs. Jackson said we could work with partners. We could do it together if you’d like.” The idea of seeing Louis more was making him smile like a fool.

“I quite like the sound of that.” Louis said slyly.

-x-

The next day after school, Louis drove straight to Marcel’s house. The younger boy had already set up anything they made need, including snacks and drinks, in his room. He had even given Edward money to take Harry out to a movie. Luckily, it would be several hours before Anne got home from work, so they would have the house to themselves.

Louis came up to Marcel’s room through the unlocked front door and quickly made himself at home on Marcel’s bed. Marcel rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but think that everything the boy did was way too endearing.

“So are we gonna do science or what?” Louis asked cheekily.

“Sure. What exactly don’t you get about the project? I figure I can just explain it, then we can begin.”

“Well you might wanna get comfortable, because I need you to basically explain the whole thing to me.” Louis patted the spot beside him on the bed. Marcel rolled his eyes teasingly and sat a safe distance away from Louis on the bed.

“You didn’t listen to anything Mrs. Jackson said?” Marcel laughed.

“Not really. I was distracted.” There was a certain weight on his words, but Marcel chose to ignore it.

Marcel began explaining the project in full detail. He had taken very thorough notes, as always, but was so knowledgeable on physics that he didn’t really need them. The younger boy began making a quick outline of their project on a loose piece of paper. Marcel knew he was probably talking too much, but he truly did love physics and could drone on and on for hours if Louis let him. It took quite a while for him to notice Louis looking at him, eyes glazed over in a strange way that wasn’t quite boredom.

“I’m sorry, am I talking too much?” Marcel asked nervously, pushing his glasses back up from where they had slipped down his nose.

“No, of course not,” Louis said, snapping back in reality, “You’re just really smart is all.”

Marcel blinked in surprise. He was well aware of his level of intelligence, but no one else had ever commented on it, not even his brothers. It felt nice.

“It’s kind of hot honestly.” Louis admitted with a slight blush.

Marcel coughed loudly and took a heavy puff from his inhaler. He felt like a huge dork for taking his inhaler out of his pocket in front of Louis, but then again, the boy had just called him hot.

“You really think that?” Marcel asked hesitantly.

“Well yeah. The way I see it, it’s Edward the punk, Harry the hipster, and Marcel – the hot one.” Louis said confidently.

“Alright,” Marcel’s smile was huge, “I can live with that.”

By the time Louis had to go back home, Marcel had successfully completed most of the project. Louis had claimed he was doing a fine job of helping, although all he really did was doodle and make crude jokes.

Louis hugged him goodbye at the door. Marcel hugged back just as tightly, his former shyness was mostly gone. That is, until Louis grabbed firmly onto his left arsecheek.

Marcel squeaked and jumped back in surprise. He had never thought anything of his bum before, and had never even considered the possibility of his crush wanting to grab it. Louis laughed wickedly, before letting himself out the door.

-x-

Marcel was very antsy. Several days before, he had finally gotten the courage to text Louis and they had texted every day since. Things were going wonderfully between them, and Harry and Edward were proud of their little brother. But today Marcel and Louis were supposed to go to the movies together and it was almost certainly a date.

Marcel was in the middle of getting ready, while Edward and Harry kept a close eye on him. His brothers claimed they were making sure he didn’t wear something completely wrong, but Marcel suspected that they were almost as excited for his date as he was.

Marcel was in the middle of trying on his fourth shirt, ignoring Harry’s catcalls and insistence that he just wear nothing at all. Edward was being more helpful and understanding.

He understood that Marcel had his own style and picked out an outfit for him that he knew Marcel would be comfortable in. The outfit was a success and even Harry agreed that he looked nice.

Edward had chosen a simple white button down with beige chinos that were perhaps a bit too short. It was all pulled together perfectly with a pair of red suspenders, which Harry claimed made his pants hug his arse perfectly. Marcel never realized his bum was such a hot topic.

Harry and Edward let him be, while he slicked back his hair, instead choosing to snog and grind against each other on his bed. Marcel rolled his eyes but let them continue. He had walked on them doing much worse on his mattress anyways.

Louis was supposed to pick him up in a matter of minutes, and suddenly Marcel began to panic. He was about to go on what was probably a date with the cutest boy in the entire world.

“Guys, I can’t do this,” Marcel said breaking up their snog session, “I’ll call him now and cancel.”

Marcel reached for his phone, but Edward stopped him, “There’s no way in hell I’m letting you back out now. He thinks you’re hot and tonight you’re gonna go on a date and he’s gonna kiss you until you can’t breathe.”

“But I haven’t even had my first kiss yet! What if I’m bad at it?”

“Well c’mere I can teach you!” Harry said airs open for his brother.

Edward smacked him on the arm, “You’re the shittiest boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“That’s because I’m the only boyfriend you’ve had.”

“Could you two stop with your weird sexual tension filled arguments,” Marcel sighed, “Louis may or may not kiss me tonight and I need to know how to not vomit on him.”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang downstairs signaling Louis’ arrival. Marcel jumped onto the bed and hugged onto Edward for protection, while Harry rushed to answer the door. The sweet sound of Louis’ voice drifted from below, and Marcel was pretty sure he was having an asthma attack.

Edward petted his hair and helped him breathe deeply from his inhaler. Marcel thought that this was probably the reason he couldn’t get boyfriends. Once his breathing had returned somewhat to normal, Edward rolled off the bed, taking Marcel with him.

“Listen,” Edward put a hand on each of his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye, “You’re gonna have a fucking awesome time and you won’t even be a little nervous. You’re gonna walk downstairs and take his fucking breath away, alright?”

Marcel took a deep breath and nodded once in confirmation. Edward let his hand fall to the small of his brother’s back, as he led him out of the room and down the stairs.

Louis looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs and smiled like a kid on Christmas day. Marcel bit his lip to stop from smiling in return because it’s only Louis. But really Louis was sort of his everything.

“You ready?” Louis asked.

“Whenever you are.”

“Well boys, we’ll be off,” Louis announced, “You two have the house to yourselves to do whatever it is you do.”

Louis sent a wink in Harry’s direction, causing the boy to snicker dirtily. By the time the couple walked out the door, Edward’s arms were already wrapped firmly around Harry’s waist.

-x-

For whatever reason, Marcel had agreed to see a horror film. It’s not that he thought Louis would judge him if he said he would’ve preferred a different movie; he just really really wanted to seem cool for Louis, and admitting scary movies make you cry isn’t exactly cool.

So Marcel found himself shaking from head to toe, while Louis sat at the edge of his seat with a grin on his face. He debated whether or not Louis would notice if he hid his face in his lap, but decided against it, since he would look like a huge loser.

Finally it seemed that Louis noticed his distress, he moved back in his seat, leaning against the armrest between them and put his arm around Marcel’s broad shoulders. Just when Marcel thought he couldn’t feel anymore butterflies, Louis leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“What’s wrong, love? Is the movie scaring you?”

Marcel nodded weakly. Louis was much too close for him to think coherently. But Louis didn’t move away and instead placed a lingering kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll protect you from the scary parts alright?”

Again Marcel nodded and it was so cliché in the most wonderful way. He leaned back in Louis’ arms and even dared to lay his head onto Louis’ shoulder. Louis kissed the top of his head for comfort and Marcel thought he was a perfect gentleman.

As the movie progressed, Marcel found that he wasn’t afraid anymore. Louis’ body was so close and his scent filled Marcel’s nose with every inhale and he could feel every puff of his breath on the top of his head. It was comforting in a way that he could really get used to.

Once the movie ended, Louis held his hand on the way back to the car. Marcel nearly tripped over nothing in surprise, and decided that this was most definitely a date.

And when Louis walked him to his doorstep that night, he knew it was going to happen. Marcel’s heart beat like an out of control drummer and he stood perfectly still.

“I had an amazing time tonight, Marcel,” Louis said so sweetly, “Is there any chance that we could do this again sometime?”

“Absolutely.” Marcel breathed.

Louis smiled and looked at him expectantly. They both knew what they were about to do, but Marcel was paralyzed with fear. Louis seemed to sense his hesitancy.

Louis edged closer to the tips of their shoes touched. Marcel watched him with widening eyes, as Louis stood on his tippy toes and got a firm grip on his bicep. Louis’ eyes fluttered closed, but still Marcel watched him.

Finally, when Louis’ lips pressed softly against his, Marcel’s eyes slipped shut. He didn’t move his lips at all, simply stayed completely still and let Louis do the work for him. After a few seconds of them staying motionless, Louis’ lips began to move gently.

Marcel fought against the voice in his head that was screaming like a fourteen year old girl. Instead his listened to his primal instincts and wrapped his long arms around Louis, pulling him closer. Louis gasped into his mouth as their hesitant kiss became more heated.

Before long, their tongues were sliding sensually against each other and Marcel was moaning into Louis’ mouth. The older boy used both his hands to hold as much of Marcel’s arse as he could. Suddenly the front door flew open, revealing a mussed up, hickey covered, Harry.

“Listen mate,” Harry chuckled, “I’m gonna have to stop you there cos he doesn’t fuck on the first date, ya dig?”

Louis laughed as if it were the funniest thing he had ever heard and Marcel coughed into his fist. He was glad that Louis had a good sense of humor, otherwise he may not have gotten his second date after all.

-x-

And that’s how things worked for a while. Louis would come over after school and they’d snog until they were breathless. Harry had walked in on them on numerous occasions and even brought Marcel in his room to say, “Listen, me, you, Edward, and Louis could have something really good going on. I have more than enough lube for the four of us and we could actually use condoms this time.”

Marcel said no.

At school, things were strange. Marcel still wasn’t sure of his relationship status with Louis, but the football captain walked him to every single class. They didn’t hold hands or kiss, except occasionally on the cheek, when Louis was feeling particularly lovey. But Marcel was too afraid to ask and upset the strange balance they had found.

Edward was growing a bit tired of Louis. In his opinion, the boy was stringing Marcel along and their relationship seemed to be going nowhere. He tried to warn his younger brother, but Marcel was too lovestruck to see a single flaw in Louis. Being an older brother was hard work.

Harry absolutely adored Louis, because of how cool he was about the brothers’ relationship. There had been one terrifying occasion where the boy had walked in on Edward sucking a lovebite onto Harry’s neck, and despite the weirdness of the situation, Louis had laughed joyfully and warned them to lock the door in the future. Because of this, Harry thought Louis was the sun. Edward wasn’t so sure.

One day after school, Marcel had gone out to get candy to fulfill his sweet tooth, leaving Louis alone with Harry and Edward.

“So you and Marcel?” Edward asked, hoping he would get an answer.

But Louis merely smiled and sighed, “Yeah.”

“Do you actually like him?”

“Of course I like him,” Louis said defensively, “Anyone can see how absolutely brilliant he is. Sometimes I feel like I’m not good enough for him, ya know?”

Harry cooed sweetly, and Edward felt a bit of the tension falling from his shoulders. His work wasn’t done yet. He needed to be sure that Louis was ready to commit. No baby brother of Edward’s was getting a half assed relationship.

“So you’re gonna ask him to be your boyfriend anytime soon, or just keep up this bullshit?”

Louis blinked in surprise, “I – I thought I already was his boyfriend.”

“You guys talked about it?”

Louis paused, looking as if he had just remembered that he had left the oven on, “Oh shit.”

Harry laughed, “You expected him to just know? You guys don’t even hold hands at school, man. No offense, but you look like a real ass right now.”

And now Louis was blushing in embarrassment, “I didn’t know if he was comfortable with anything in public. Oh my god I feel so stupid.”

Edward sighed, “No offense mate, but you’re a fucking idiot.”

So when Marcel came back with much more candy than any of them could eat, Louis ran straight into his arms and kissed his breath away. Marcel blushed, but with laughter.

“I would love it if you were my boyfriend.” Louis murmured against his lips.

“I think I would love that too.”

And so that was that.


End file.
